Etérea
by Hitomi Malfoy
Summary: Sakura huyo de la aldea, en el camino se encuentra con Sasori quien tiene una extraña obsesión con ella despues de la batalla. El quiere convertirla en una mejorada marioneta y ella solo quiere entrenar y terminar la misión encomendada.-Asi que eras tu todo este tiempo.- No puedo esperar a que mueras para renacer finalmente.-
1. PROLOGO

**Eterea...**

 _Había disfrutado el observarla, incluso el caminar o el reflejarse en el rió, hasta el relajado compás de su respiración al dormir. La presentación formal no fue la mejor sin duda: ella creía haberlo matado en su_

 _ultima batalla contra su propia abuela, aun recuerda sus orbes jades abrirse con sorpresa, temor... miedo. Días atrás comenzó a mirarla, a acecharla durante horas, días, semanas y luego sin esperarlo_

 _fueron meses. Incontables veces la ha salvado de peligros, regularmente peligros un poco estúpidos, la miraba entrenar; desde el amanecer, con una pausa alternativa, hasta el atardecer. Algunos días, solo_

 _llegaba se sentaba en el claro y meditaba por horas hasta que el extraño rombo en su frente brillaba y la tierra comenzaba a temblar indescriptible mente._

 _Lo entendió todo, ella entrenaba tanto física como mentalmente,_

 _su cabello ondeaba al viento , aquel frió acariciaba las viejas cicatrices que portaba, conforme pasaba el tiempo, sabia que algo no estaba bien, sus ojos reflejaban la amargura al haber perdido a alguien querido,_

 _A pesar de brillar, estaban fríos._

 _Ella, dulce, caritativa , aguerrida... y no quedaba nada._

 _La miraba sufrir por todos aquellos, sin apreciar sus habilidades ni agradecer a lo que hacia, por eso tomo la decisión; la convertiria en una de sus marionetas, no_ _sufriría_

 _No tendría emociones, y se volvería mas fuerte._

 _No importaba si ella quisiera o no, le ahorraría toda preocupación y se conservaría joven ._

 _Podría_ _tenerla en su colección especial de diez, confeccionarle kimonos, amaestrar la en todo tipo de armas._

 _Simplemente perfeto_


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Una sombra saltaba rápidamente sobre los árboles, la velocidad era sumamente precisa, dado que el ligero viento era testigo de que ahí estuvo hace solo unos momentos. Por fin se detuvo y observo al río que estaba al frente, no detecto a nadie así que era seguro darse un baño y relajarse por un momento. En el agua miro el reflejo que le devolvía; un rostro que hace mucho dejo de ser aniñado y paso a tomar madurez, un cuerpo que podía volver loco a cualquiera hombre o mujer, unos ojos fríos y un cabello largo que no toleraba. _Todo manchado de sangre._

Dejando sus cosas y armas cerca, se quitó la ropa totalmente y entrando al río. No sabía que estaba tan sucia _no demasiado,_ el agua a su alrededor era una mezcla de color carmesí y tierra. Tampoco cual encimada estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido la alerto.

Salio rápida y sigilosamente y se vistió, preparando un kunai lista para matar al idiota que se atrevió a interrumpir su momento de relajación. Arriba de una rama cerro los ojos, tratando de localizar el ruido, _Tks._

Después de diez minutos y no localizar absolutamente nada, retomo su camino, se dirigía a una aldea pequeña y olvidada, lo más cerca de ella era Kumogakure no Sato, cabe decir que está a dos días de distancia sin pausas siquiera para comer, tiene que estar ahí dentro de cuatro días o el trato desaparecerá, no importa es todo o nada le guste a quien le guste. Quiere poder, obtendrá poder.

* * *

-Mn, has llegado muy lejos.- Desde lo alto de una rama acechaba a su presa como regularmente convirtiéndose en su obsesión.- Muy lejos diría yo.

 _Flor marchita, flor conocida,_

 _Muy pronto librare a tu alma de angustia,_

 _Saciare de larga vida eterna._

 _Seras mía_

Cerca de veinte minutos estuvo observándola, perdida en si misma hasta que un ninja estúpido la alerto y todo se fue al caño. Rápidamente fue a por el, se coloco por detrás y con un kunai en mano le rebano el cuello matándolo al instante. El tipo pertenecía a AMBU por la mascara, mm _Konoha_. Ahora que querían esas mierdecillas con su cerezo?, sello el cuerpo en un pergamino rápidamente y se alejo al notar el chakra de ella muy cerca.

######################################################################################################################################

Llego a un pueblo pequeño pero totalmente poblado y con gente a donde mirara, se coloco una capucha para ocultar su color de cabello y el chakra hasta parecer el de un civil, es mejor pasar desapercibido, antes de que esas basuras como intento de ninja llegaran y le fastidiaran completamente el día.

-Donde puedo encontrar una posada?.- A pesar del tono seco y hostil la anciana amable a quien le pregunto le respondió de buena manera sin notarlo.- Aregatou.


	3. Chapter 2

_-Donde puedo encontrar una posada?.- A pesar del tono seco y hostil la anciana amable a quien le pregunto le respondió de buena manera sin notarlo.- Aregatou_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: "Enterrando Recuerdos"**

-Flashback-

 _Tenía los ojos vendados, estaba en posición de combate en el campo de entrenamiento número siete. Se giró para lanzar un kunai al blanco colocado en un árbol, otros tres en dirección a los puntos cardenales, un salto y tomando distancia para golpear el suelo con el Tsūtenkyaku, creando un enorme cráter en el suelo. Comenzó taijutsu junto a dos kage bunshin; el primero tenía en mano una kyouketsu shoge, el segundo una kusarigama y un kunai en la boca. Ella con una katana de tamaño considerable, color negro en el mango y con pétalos de cerezos en una mano y en la otra un sai * el cual giraba al sentido del reloj. Serie de patada, esquive, giro, golpe de armas, hasta que…_

 _-Sé que estás ahí, sal._

 _-Mou, Sakura-chan no quería que me descubrieras aun.- El conocido rubio Uzumaki salió desde los arbustos haciendo mofletes._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Descansando en una roca y con un "puf" las armas desaparecieron de la vista hacia los pergaminos, como la técnica conocida de cierta castaña._

 _-Solo estaba por entrenar un poco, ¿sabes?.- estirándose hacia el sol.- Pero no sabía que estabas aquí, lo cual es raro ya que no te había visto mucho por aquí y…_

 _-Claro y de saber que yo estaría aquí, no habrías venido ¿cierto?.- Levantando una ceja.- ¿Es eso?_

 _-¡No!, tu sabes que no.- la tomo de los hombros.- Simplemente que no lo sabía es todo Sakura-chan._

 _-Mn ya, tú y Kakashi-sensei han estado evitándome desde hace meses.- Quitando las manos al mirar como desviaba la vista.- ¿Lo ves?, ni siquiera eres capaz de verme a los ojos cuando quiero abordar el tema._

 _-No queríamos preocuparte, solo eso.- suspiro sonoramente mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.- Eres como una hermana para mí y no quería que te preocuparas por algo insignificante y…_

 _-¡INSIGNIFICANTE!.- Golpeo su cara con el puño.- ¡Eres un idiota Uzumaki!, sabes muy bien que esa misión a la cual no me dejaron ir era importante. Si mi vida está en riesgo no es insignificante…. .- Al terminar jadeaba de ira mientras el la miraba desde el suelo con la mejilla morada._

 _-No Sakura-chan, la vieja y Kakashi-sensei sabían lo que hacían, por eso no te dejaron ir a la misión._

 _-…vete.-ocultando el rostro con los mechones rosados._

 _-Sakura-chan…_

 _-¡vete!.- lo empujo lejos.- ¡Es mejor dejarme sola como siempre! , además…siempre odie que me llamaras así._

-Fin flashback-

 _# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #_

Aspiro el aire de la habitación, frio y a humedad. Era extraño, pero antes odiaba estar sola, y ahora parece que no soporta a las personas a su alrededor. Era tarde, lo mejor era dormir, tal vez y esta noche podía hacerlo sin que los recuerdos la atormenten, sin que la muerte se haga dueña de su mente...

-Flashback-

 _-Sakura, abre la puerta necesito decirte algo.- Aporreaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.- ¡Sakuraa!.._

 _-Sabes, estaba en la ducha, más te vale que sea bueno Tenten sino…- No termino si no que fue empujada hacia dentro.- ¿Qué demonios?_

 _-No hay tiempo para eso Sakura, necesitas escuchar esto.- Miraba a través de la ventana tratando de mirar algo o a alguien._

 _-¿Ahora que, no tendré misiones de rango B durante tres meses? Patético,_

 _-¡Cállate!.- la tomo de los antebrazos.- Mira, el consejo ha convencido a Tsunade para encerrarte en los calabozos._

 _-¿Qué?, eso es… no es posible.. Tsunade-sama no haría algo así Tenten.- se revolvía el cabello, mientras lloraba.- No, no lo haría…_

 _-Mierda Sakura ¡reacciona!, lo ha hecho, la convencieron. Le han dicho que eres una amenaza para la aldea, que eres peor que un bijuu._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con la voz un poco gangosa._

 _-Se rumoreaba en los cuarteles AMBU, fui hoy con Shizune ella lo confirmo hace una hora. Me ha pedido que te diga que te marches cuanto antes de la aldea, de hecho pensamos que es mejor que seas exiliada de la aldea a verte encerrada._

 _-No quiero ser una traidora y lo sabes, a pesar de todo mi lealtad esta con la aldea._

 _-¡Despierta Sakura! , si no lo haces van a matarte, te usaran como experimentos.- la abrazo fuertemente.- Empaca tus cosas, armas, lo necesario._

 _-Tenten, ¿Vendrás conmigo?_

 _-Aunque quiera no puedo, debes mantener un contacto en la aldea y lo sabes Shizune no puede y tú no confías en nadie._

 _-Tienes razón.- suspiro.- Cambiando de tema mientras empaco, ¿estarás bien con el aquí?_

 _-Lo estaré no te preocupes, no podrá intimidarme no he entrenado tanto en vano._

 _-Listo.- se dieron un abrazo._

 _-Recuerda no confiar en nadie, ellos no lo hicieron, no contestes a ninguno de mis mensajes a no ser que tenga el "sello", cuídate mucho. Sayonnara_

 _-Adiós.- Sin mirar atrás salió de la aldea._

-Fin flashback-

Por lo regular tenia noticias de ella cada semana, luego cada mes, después cada tres meses y después nada. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba viva, de no ser por ella no hubiera sobrevivido a la basura que tenía por aldea. Recuerda también que ella fue quien la 'celebro' honestamente en sus habilidades al derrotar a Akasuna no Sasori. Aunque hace mucho tiempo de ello.

* * *

 **Sai:** Arma de origen okinawense, se cree que fue una herramienta agrícola que se convirtió en arma.

 **N/A; MN, tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos, el próximo gira en torno a la perspectiva de Sasori.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Por lo regular tenía noticias de ella cada semana, luego cada mes, después cada tres meses y después nada. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba viva, de no ser por ella no hubiera sobrevivido a la basura que tenía por aldea. Recuerda también que ella fue quien la 'celebro' honestamente en sus habilidades al derrotar a Akasuna no Sasori. Aunque hace mucho tiempo de ello._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 _Pienso en ella como un nuevo desarrollado en la anatomía del renacimiento, admirable en cualquier ámbito relacionado con el hombre, sodomizada y fiel a mí. Una marioneta que sea capaz de dejar atrás a las otras, una estructura bella. Simplemente Arte…_

 _Es una lástima, los demás no pueden verlo de esa manera. Lo consideran grotesco e inhumano, pero que sabrán ellos de él son completamente efímero, bazofias en todo sentido. El verdadero arte perdura a través del tiempo; igual a ella: bella, grácilmente y sin sentimientos, por eso los humanos son tan débiles, los sentimientos los atan a las personas, lo mismo le paso a ella y yo me encargare de que no vuelva a pasar._

-¡P-por favor no me mate!.- suplicaba el último hombre de un grupo de entre más de veinte bandidos.- ¡Se lo ruego!.

-Patético, simplemente patético.- Repetía una y otra vez una marioneta con voz lúgubre, dándole muerte cortando su cuello.

Giro sobre sí mismo y miro el desastre de sangre y órganos por doquier. Alguien tendría que limpiar pero definitivamente no sería el. Vagamente recordaba por qué los había matado. Ah sí! Lo hicieron esperar demasiado, y el odia esperar, fueron más siete horas. Ahora ha perdido todo un día de viaje y solo kami sabe que ella no se detendrá siquiera para comer. Malditos incompetentes y sus piernas lentas…. Como los odia.

Ahora realmente no podía concentrarse en ella como kami manda. Porque al parecer nadie le dijo a la mocosa rosada que tenía cuerpo de infarto y rostro de tentación. Y qué decir del cabello rosado que dan ganas de tirar de el. _JA!_ Suena irónico la forma en la que piensa así sobre ella. Si tuviera su cuerpo humano otra vez odiaba pensarlo de esta manera, pero tendría una gran erección. Aunque hay que admitirlo le recorre otro tipo de excitación al pensarla. Una excitación que hace que tropieces con su imagen, pero ah el, la quiere eterna con esa belleza exótica y ataviada con uno de sus kimonos. Quisiera retenerla, pero bueno depende de la misma palabra, ella simplemente no le facilita nada. Ella, ahora está en busca de un maldito templo cerca de no sé dónde, a veces le crispaba los nervios esa maldita mocosa. Si, a veces solo quería tenerla cerca y presionar ese hermoso cuello hasta que no forcejee más. Pero sin duda sus acciones egoístas lo orillaban no lo dejaban.

 _No… no lo hacían._

Por ahora consideraba… "aceptable", retomar su camino y aprisionarla, así será más fácil y sinceramente nos olvidamos de toda esta mierda. Porque francamente, ella lo derroto, si ah!, pero él no sobrevivió y entreno todo este tiempo en vano. Le haría la estúpida propuesta y si no quiere ella, bien pues ser contraproducente _y contra ella_. Pensó para si con una sonrisa ladina. La tomaría a la fuerza y le haría olvidar como se llama y hacer que solo recuerde su nombre (de él). Soltó una risotada masculina, _joder eso sonó sucio_. Parecía un pervertido e imaginársela no ayudaba mucho a aligerar el camino que digamos. Aunque a quien engaña es de lo más entretenido que tendrá hasta encontrarla.

* * *

Llevaba casi dos días de viaje, estaba cerca de ella técnicamente podía percibir su chakra. Si tan solo a esa estúpida se le ocurría largarse por kami que la despellejaría viva y por patético que sonara rogaba fuera a hacer lo que fuera a hacer…no lo hubiera hecho aún. Sea lo que sea tendría que ver si a le convenía.

Cambio su apariencia a la de un civil e hizo lo mismo con el chakra. Si la chiquilla tonta lo reconocía y huía no se las dejaría tan fácil. Observo todo a su alrededor el paisaje, relativamente silencioso. No era media noche, pero aun así, era… extraño. La adrenalina bombeaba su sistema vital y el aire denso no ayudaba mucho. Camino calmadamente a pesar de eso, casi colapsa de emoción cuando la miro. Frente a él estaba ella, cual guerrera ante una batalla. Fuerte e impotente, pero completamente estúpida. Sasori suspiro cuando no la miro bajar la guardia, _chica lista murmuro_. Una sonrisa se aventuró de sus labios cuando ella reconoció la firma de chakra y sus ojos, por un segundo, mostraron rastro de incredulidad.

-Así que…. Has sido tú todo este tiempo.- hablo por primera vez Sakura.- Eres realmente un fastidio.

-Mmn , tal vez. Tal vez no, pero que importa cerezo.- ronroneo orgulloso al notar como ella se estremecía.

-Realmente eres estúpido. Y me gustaría saber, claro si no es molestia,.- agrego con sarcasmo.- ¿por qué has estado siguiéndome?

El silencio duro permaneció tenue

-Tengo una propuesta que ofrecerte cerezo.- A pasos lentos se acercaba a ella.

-Habla..

-Te convertiré en una marioneta _Sakura…-_ colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja.- Una hermosa y audaz marioneta…

* * *

 **N/A; reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

_-Tengo una propuesta que ofrecerte cerezo.- A pasos lentos se acercaba a ella._

 _-Habla.._

 _-Te convertiré en una marioneta Sakura…- colocando un mechón detrás de la oreja.- Una hermosa y audaz marioneta…_

* * *

Sakura no pudo más y rompió a reír en ese momento. Era una risa sarcástica y burlona y a Sasori no le gustaba nada que se burlaran de él.

-¿Has terminado querida?.- murmuro fríamente al notar que simplemente Sakura no paraba de reír.

-No e-espera.

 _Y siguió por cinco_

 _Diez minutos_

-Definitivamente dudaba de tu habilidad mental Sasori…pero esto lo supera.- dijo quedamente.

-Mi habilidad mental no influye en esto _Sakura_ , lo que te ofrezco es un trato muy importante.

-Mmm ya.. y ¿Por qué me estas ofreciendo el trato?, nuestro último encuentro no fue muy amistoso que recuerde.

-Eso lo tengo en cuenta cerezo, pero dime algo. ¿No estas harta del exilio al que te sometiste por culpa de tu aldea?- la pelirrosa se tensó.- o ¿Del trato al que toda la aldea te tuvo solo porque notaron algo diferente en ti?

-Que sabes tú…

-Yo lo sé todo… Así que piénsalo muy bien. Tienes exactamente un minuto para hacerlo y yo estaré aquí para ti…

-Es imposible decidirlo en un minuto Sasori… aunque fuera así mi respuesta automática sería un rotundo "no".

-Piénsalo bien cerezo, no tienes a nadie a quien le importes.- _solo a mi_.- Eres poderosa, tanto que cuando se enteraron esperaban encerrarte no es así?. Veo que aun esperas hacer algo…algo que probablemente me beneficiara más de lo que piensas. A mi lado no habrá traiciones, rencores o sentimientos de apatía. Ven conmigo cerezo y conviértete en un ser perfecto y poderoso, juntos seremos invencibles. Solo nosotros somos capaces de ver la realidad del mundo; de sentir su crueldad y medir su fuerza ¿Por qué? Bueno porque simplemente ha sido cruel con nosotros no es así. Ahora dime, ¿no te gustaría vivir sin dolor, traición, sin _mentiras_?..

Mientras Sasori hablaba, a Sakura se le venían a la mente todas y cada una de las imágenes en recuerdo, cuando estaba con sus _amigos_ y los llamaban para una misión excepto a ella, cuando hablaban en clave la mayor parte del tiempo por temor a decir algo equivocado. _Joder tenía razón_.

#$%^&

-…treinta segundos cerezo..- dijo suavemente y cerca de su oído. Se sobresaltó al notarlo tan cerca.

…

 _Estaba jodida y necesitaba saber algo_

 _15_

 _9_

 _3_

 _-_ …acepto tu trato Sasori.- Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo para sobresaltarse, no esperaba eso.- Pero tengo una condición.

-Lo que quieras está bien.- dijo sentándose en una roca.- Siempre y cuando no te veas con algún amante tuyo o algo por el estilo.

-Debo ir a Kumogakure, el a que no te incumbe ciertamente. Debo ir en dos días sin descanso y supongo que eso no es problema para ti.

-No lo es.

-Además solo por si acaso, mantengo un informante en Konoha.- dio por zanjado el tema dejándolo atrás y comenzando a caminar.

-No me interesa en donde sea, mientras no me perjudique.- alcanzándola la miro por el rabillo.- Comenzaremos a entrenar después de toda esta mierda.

-¿Qué haremos?.- acelerando el paso.

-Trataras de canalizar todo el chakra en un solo punto sin desmayarte. Comenzaras primero en un brazo, después una pierna, corazón y al final lo distribuirás todo al cerebro lentamente. Es diferente… la última vez no pensaba en la importancia del cerebro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelirrosa impaciente comenzando un ritmo más rápido.

-Todo mundo, sin importar quién. Siempre intentara golpear al corazón, se olvida de la cabeza sea cual sea el golpe; corazon, costillas brazos, columna, etc.

-¿Por que me dices esto?, probablemente te traicione obteniendo lo que quiera.

-No será así… veras cerezo, al principio te dije que entre nosotros no habría traiciones y eso hare. Y si no, te obligare, así simplemente.- dijo como si hablara del clima.

-…vaya y yo que dudaba que eras raro… no lo dudo lo afirmo.- Sakura suspiro largamente.- En fin que se le puede hacer.

* * *

Durante todo el viaja Sakura no pudo estar en paz sencillamente. Sasori tenia la manía de verla fijamente o por el rabillo. E incluso hacerle preguntas incomodas. Por kami para ya no ser un humano era bastante molesto.

 _Que edad tienes?_

 _Has pensado en cambiar el color de tu cabello?_

 _Por que eres tan masoquista?_

 _Aun eres virgen?_

La ultima definitivamente se gano un buen golpe, aunque el no sintiera, pero bueno tenia que hacerlo. Maldita sea, no entendía como alguien como el no conocía el sentido de la vergüenza. Este viaje sera mas largo de lo que pensaba, Sasori tendrá que fabricarse un nuevo cuerpo, por que con esos malditos comentarios. Ella le destrozara el cuerpo de un puñetazo y no quedara nada de Akasuna no Sasori y su mata de cabellos rojos.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

_Aun eres virgen?_

 _La ultima definitivamente se gano un buen golpe, aunque el no sintiera, pero bueno tenia que hacerlo. Maldita sea, no entendía como alguien como el no conocía el sentido de la vergüenza. Este viaje sera mas largo de lo que pensaba, Sasori tendrá que fabricarse un nuevo cuerpo, por que con esos malditos comentarios. Ella le destrozara el cuerpo de un puñetazo y no quedara nada de Akasuna no Sasori y su mata de cabellos rojos._

 **ETEREA**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

Sasori y Sakura han viajado por mas de nueve horas sin descanso, el pelirrojo cree que ella al menos debe tener una pausa para realizar sus necesidades basicas, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta que mo es asi. De cierta manera ella tiene que ceder ya que ha estado bebiendo y tomando esas extrañas pildoras verdes que ciertamente no se ven apetitosas (si es que el pudiera comer o beber) Bien solo le rogaba a Kami que cuando el moento llegara, el estuviera alli para restregarselo en la cara.

Bien la pelirrosa sabia que el idiota la ha estado observando desde que salieron de Kumogakure, mierda sabia que tenia que ir al baño antes, pero el idiota no la dejaba en paz. Tenia que mandarlo por algo, un pergamino o algo ya no aguantaba, sabia que si se enteraba el se lo restregaria en la cara por _Sin descanzos, espero y puedas ir a mi ritmo Sasori_ , !KUSO!

\- ¿Ocurre algo?.- No se dio cuenta que se detuvo a respirar a un arbol y el pelirrojo la miraba atentamente

\- Hmp.- Desvio la mirada y salto al proximo arbol.

-Estas sudando Sa-ku-ra.- Burlon esquivo su puño.

\- Y? eso a ti n-no te importa.- Ya no aguanto, pensaba sakura.- Apurate idiota!

-Sabes, mas adelante estan unas aguas termales deberias ir.- _Jaque mate!_ miro como temblaba el ceño de ella.- Que dices?

\- N-no me gustan.- Que se trae Sasori.- Idiota, necesito un pergamino

-Mmm? y que no puedes ir tu?

-No a mi ya me conocen, es necesario que seas tu, ademas es necesario para el lugar a donde nos dirijimos.- dijo mas nerviosa y apurada.

Sasori solo la observo, se divertia tanto ahora, *suspiro* bien tenia que largarse por ese ¨pergamino¨ si es que existia. Al menos esperaba conseguir una marioneta por el camino.

-Bien ire mocosa.- Juro verla suspirar.

-Mn es detras de la cascada, hay un pueblo a quince minutos de aqui se llama Oka, solo hay un bar asi que entra y busca aun tipo llamado Tenshi, dile que te de el pergamino del templo y si no quiere .- Encogiendo los hombros.- Matalo

-Sencillo, por que es importante ese pergamino?.- Cuestiono levanto una ceja.

-Eso no te importa, te dije que lo que yo hiciera no te importaba.- dijo sin mirarle, ya queria que se largara.- Y bien?

-Ire mocosa, pero que te quepa en tu estupida cabeza que mas tarde para que necesitas el pergamino.- Dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar.

-Si si vete.

-Ah y por cierto Sakura, cuando quieras desahogar tus necesidades basicas, no tienes por que mandarme por tus estupidos pergaminos Mnh.- Dijo con una burlona sonrisa y dejando a la pelirrosa con el rostro mas rojo una manzana.

* * *

 **N/A: corto lo se, pero estoy trabajando en dos nuevas historias, tal vez tres. Sera una sorpresa enorme! :D Reviews?**

 **saludos Hitomi Malfoy :D**


End file.
